


Strange Hearts, Odd Dreams

by Theslymistress



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: AgilDivel, Humor, KleinKirito, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslymistress/pseuds/Theslymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirito becomes smitten when a handsome man, Klein, moves into his apartment building. Yaoi! Main: Klein X Kirito, Agil X Diavel,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You are so disgusting." Asuna said.

"What the hell did I do?" Kirito asked. He was currently lounging on the couch. He was bored and what ever Asuna said was not important to him. He was off in his own little world.

"You fucking left the toilet seat up again, and I sat down." Asuna said. It wasn't the first time Kirito had left the toilet seat up. Asuna had always told him that he should be curious and a gentleman. Kirito, on the other hand, was stubborn. He didn't feel he should have to make up for her laziness.

"So you got a little wet?" Kirito chuckled to himself. Kirito was indifferent on the situation.

"No! You didn't flush!" Asuna rolled her eyes irritated.

Asuna and Kirito had been living together for some time. They are best friends. They did have another roommate, but she moved out. They were now in the process of finding another.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll flush?" Kirito said. He was so clueless sometimes.

"And let the seat down."

"How can you blame me for your laziness. I mean if you want the seat down, let it down. Don't fault me because you think your suppose to have every thing laid out for you." Kirito said.

"Just shut! I'm going to go shower." She said. "Because you I have toilet water on my ass." She turned around and entered the bathroom.

Kirito lounged on the couch for a little longer, bored with life. He needed something to get his day up. He decided to see what Diavel was doing. Diavel had pretty blue hair and was gay. Diavel had introduced him and Asuna to the nightlife here. He walked over and knocked on the door.

Diavel came to the door in a blue robe. He must have had a late start this morning. It was almost one o'clock.

"Yeah?" Diavel said.

"You have company?" Kirito said.

"No, He left." Diavel replied. Kirito wondered how many guys Diavel has. He is a good-looking guy, but for someone so beautiful he could never fold a proper relationship.

"Cool!" Kirito said marching in. Diavel rolled his eyes and walked over and sat on the couch.

"I think our new land lord is hot." Diavel said.

"He'll think you're a whore." Kirito said. "All the guys that come through, maybe you should tone it down." A fault that Kirito had was how blunt and honest he could be.

Their new landlord name is Agil. He is tall and had chocolate skin. He was bald and muscular.

"Yeah, well it's not as if I have sex with all the guys. Sometimes, it is just to have someone to sleep next, you know." Diavel said. "I mean I have to have someone to cuddle with sometimes."

"Yep, sure." Kirito said. "Like I really believe that."

"You guys find a new roommate yet?" Diavel asked, changing the subject quickly and swiftly.

"Nah!" Kirito said. "It's hard to find someone, but we need too. We have rent due soon."

Kirito walked over to the window and looked out. He saw a man with blondish hair getting out of the car.

"Who is that?" Kirito said.

"Oh! Klein, he's moving in the apartment across from you guys." Diavel said. Diavel lit up a cigarette.

"Why do you smoke?" Kirito said.

"When you get good dick! You'll smoke too!" Diavel said. "Serious

"So what happen to all that stuff about cuddling and love." Kirito said. "FYI…. Never."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, so how's life in virgin world?"

"I'm not a virgin?"

"Well you haven't had sex in so long, you might as well be." Diavel said. "Where's Asuna?"

"In the shower, she sat in my piss." Kirito turned to the window for the second time.

"Don't say anymore." Diavel said. "Anyways, you like the new tenant. You keep looking out the window." Damn, He picked up on all the details.

"He's okay!" Kirito said.

"Well we'll have to greet him."

"In your robe?"

"That's how I greeted Agil!" Diavel said. "He's so freaken' hot…. Like perfect… I could just marry."

Kirito eyebrows went up. Diavel was one of the wildest people he ever met. He was like an animal that couldn't be cage.

"I'm mean Kirito, you have to get someone inside of you!" Diavel said. "How long has it been?"

"Six months." Kirito said.

"Even Asuna is hitting them out of the park." Diavel said. "You're hot. All you need is confidence."

"I have confidence."

"So go meet the new tenant!"

"Only if you talk to Agil."

"I'm not afraid to talk to him." Diavel said.

"Well put on some clothes, without all the sex shit." Kirito said.

"Damn," Diavel said. That's what he was good at. Kirito walked out of Diavel apartment and went over to his. Asuna had clothes on and was on the phone.

"I think I got us a new roommate." Asuna said. "She's coming by tonight."

"Okay!" Kirito said. Asuna went into the room to change. She found some black pants and a grey tee shirt. She slipped them on and sat on the couch next to Kirito.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Asuna said.

"Why do I have to be love sick all the time?" Kirito said. "Maybe I could be thinking of something else."

"Whatever!" Asuna said. Asuna was bi sexual. She was a free bird. She never felt trapped, and she loved parties. She and Kirito were so different, but the same in ways.

"There's a new person moving in across from us." Kirito said.

"Want to bring him a pie." Asuna asked.

"No never!" Kirito said. "All the things people brought us went to the garbage."

"Yeah, I thought they were trying to poison us." She said.

"Hm, what's the new person's name."

"Lisbeth, she said. She sounded really nice. She had a sparkling and shiny laugh. It just screamed happiness over the phone."

"Alright we have to see what kind of person she is." Kirito said. Kirito was lying in Asuna's lap and she was stroking his hair.

"I want to go meet the new tenant!" Kirito said.

"Go ahead, no one is stopping you." Asuna said.

"I will."

Kirito got up from the couch and walked to the door. He walked out into the hall way and a door opened.

"Go, Be the confident beauty I taught you to be!" Diavel said. "Go get 'em whore."

"Shut up!" Kirito said and Diavel door closed

While Kirito wasn't looking, Klein's door opened and he ran right into Kirito. Kirito plummeted to the ground and so did Klein.

"Shit!" Kirito said.

"I'm so sorry." Klein said.

"No problem." Kirito said.

"Hi, I'm Klein,"

"I live across from you, I'm Kirito!"

"Cool!" Klein said. "Hey, I'm done moving in, if you want to play a couple games."

"You got Mortal Kombat!" Kirito said. Kirito wondered did life really go that fast? They fell and now they were about to go play video games.

"Yep!" Klein said.

"Well, I'm going to smoke you!"

"Hmmm, I bet." Klein said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You suck!" Klein said. Klein was currently preforming a fatality on Kirito. Kirito was too busy to notice because he was looking around Klein's apartment. He was just looking, trying to get a feel for the place.

There wasn't much to look at and it was plain as can be. Well most likely because he just sat up most of his stuff. The only things that were set up was his bed and couch and the TV as well. The carpet was a solid light brown.

"You can't beat me." Klein bragged.

"You know, just because you beat me two times, doesn't mean anything." Kirito said. He had a smirk on his face. "No more mercy." Kirito was serious now.

"Show me what you got." Klein taunted, not knowing what he was in for.

"Oh, well you better be ready to loose it all." Kirito smirked with his statement. He changed character and they four again.

In the next four rounds Kirito wiped the floor with Klein. His combos were long and unstoppable. Klein looked back at him with a smirk.

"So! You have a hidden talent." He said.

The comment made Kirito turn red as ever. He couldn't believe he sad that. "It wasn't hidden, it was just you know whatever."

"Bet is was." Klein said. "Soul Calibur!"

"You'll loose again." Kirito taunted. Kirito was pretty good at Soul Calbur.

"Bring it." Klein said.

It was now Klein's turn to jump in victory. He beat Kirito down, and took it all. He beat Kirito four times. Kirito got three wins, but Klein was good.

"You go to college?" Klein asked Kirito.

"Umm, yeah!" Kirito said.

"What cha studying." Klein turned from the game almost interested.

"Video game design." Kirito said.

"Ah, cool!"

"What do you study?"

"Animation and a minor in studio art." Klein said.

"A drawer? Never pictured it." Kirito replied.

"I have some. Would you like to see?" Klein scratched his head.

"I guess." Kirito blushed. He was so cute, in his own way.

Klein took Kirito to his bedroom. Kirito wanted to blush. He hadn't actually slept here yet, but it was enough. Klein had a regular full sized mattress, with a green comforter. He had earth green pillowslips and the rest was not yet set up.

"Here!" He said. He handed Kirito a picture of a girl holding a rapier. She kind of looked similar to Asuna. She had long blonde hair and wore white and red.

"Pretty!" Kirito said.

"Turn you on." Klein said. Kirito frowned.

"Kidding!" Klein said.

"You know, that kind of looks like my friend." Kirito said. "Also my roommate."

"Ah, you live with a girl?" Klein said.

"Yep! We've been best friends since forever." Kirito said.

"Hmmm, sounds like fun!" Klein said. "You guys have pillow fights."

"Never!" Kirito said. He seemed almost offended by the comment. Klein was using it as a joke, so he laughed. He just wanted to go along with it.

"Lighten up!" Klein said. "So…. are you dating?"

"Nah!" Kirito said. "Last guy didn't work out."

"Your into guys?" Klein said.

"Yeah!" Kirito said. "Never had an interest in women. You!"

"I just go with the flow. I'm straight." Klein said.

"Cool!" Kirito said. "Dating." What the hell did that mean? I just go with the flow… and who knows what he meant. Also he said he was straight. Did he mean he was straight with what he was doing or was he straight like as in I like girls straight. It was becoming confusing.

"Girlfriend." Klein said. "Look at this?" Ah so that still didn't answer the question. He had a girlfriend, yet he went with the flow?

Klein handed him another portrait of a prairie. It was large and beautiful. It was like a dream. The sun was shinning and there was a family playing.

"I love it!" Kirito said.

"Take it!" Klein said. "And give the sword girl to your friend."

"You're the best." Kirito said. Kirito really mean what he had just said. He could also be the best lover, if he didn't have a boyfriend.

"Good! I hope to be." Klein said and he winked.

He winked and Kirito saw the world spin. It was like a slice of heaven that batter of an eye. The moment he did that Kirito was lost on the world.

This time he imagined the prairie kissing and skipping, holding hand. Klein spoke in a southern accent and so did he. They were going horseback riding, and it was like the best day ever.

"Hey, gotta go somewhere." Klein said.

"Sorry, bout to leave." Kirito woke from his trance.

Kirito ran into his home to find Asuna and a girl sitting and talking. The girl had pink hair, blue jeans, and a red shirt.

"Hi, Kiri!" Asuna said. "This is out new roommate Lisbeth."

"Hello!" Kirito said. He dashed into his room and took breaths. All he could think about was Klein, the sweet and delicious intoxication of Klein.

He dropped on his bed and stared at the window, this was a good day. Klein said he was straight, but said he was in the flow, what did that mean? Would he be with a boy, Kirito had to find out, for his sake.

He decided he needed advice, but whom. Diavel knows everything….. He could help me!

He ran quickly to Diavel apartment. Before he could get to the door, Asuna screamed his name.

"Hey, Kirito!" Asuna said. "The new roommate is going to think your weird."

"Where is she?" Kirito said.

"She's moving in tomorrow." Asuna said.

"Why so early." Kirito said. Damn she had just interviewed her today.

"Ummm, me and you can't afford this months rent." Asuna said. "Shit, remember we thought we could and ended up almost evicted."

"Agil use to be an ass." Kirito said. "I'll be right back."

He sprinted to Diavel house. He was now wearing a blue tank top and black shorts.

"What!" Diavel said. "Can't you see, I'm going to go get me some Agil?"

"Anyways! How do you know if a straight guys gay? Or like willing to go gay, you know." Kirito.

"I don't know?" Diavel said. "Every Guy gay or straight wants me."

"Life in your world is hard." Kirito said.

"Tell me about it!" Diavel said. "Ha! How about tomorrow we stick him, and see if he does questionable things."

"Okay sounds like a plan." Kirito said.


	3. Chapter 3

"God, what is he doing?" Diavel said.

"Shut up and pass me the binoculars." Kirito commanded. Kirito and Diavel were currently spying on Klein and tracking his every move. They were behind some bushes. Klein was at some drawing class. He was showing kids how to draw.

"Awe! He's an humanitarian." Diavel gushed sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Kirito commanded. Klein was showing kids how to draw, and Kirito secretly found that to be sort of… Hot maybe. He was a people's person, trustworthy and honest.

"So drawing with kids doesn't make him gay." Diavel said.

"So?" Kirito said.

"You know what! You have Asuna." Diavel said. "Have her try to seduce him. Then we will know if he you know he looks both way before crossing the street."

"What?"

"Gay!" Diavel said.

"I really like him, and I hate everyone." Kirito stated. It was true. he hated people. They angered him, and they made him sad. He also hated to meet new people some would call him anti-social. He hated clubs because they were too crowded.

Diavel was a wild card, and that's why Kirito hated hanging out with him sometimes. He would want to go fuck someone in the back seat of the car. Kirito was more of the let's talk, and be friends, I love you… I want you to have every piece of me type of guy.

"I love him." Kirito moped.

"Already?" Diavel said.

"He is so fucking sexy."

"He's cute, but sexy? I don't see it?"

Kirito put back on his binoculars and looked at Klein, and watched him smile and draw a pony for a little girl. His heart slumped, and he was a little jealous. "I want a pony."

"Huh?"

"He drew that little girl a pony."

"Okay, if he's gay, you will get your pony alright. He might let you ride." Diavel smirked and laughed. Kirito looked at him like he was crazy. What did he mean?

StrangeOdd…..

"Ahhhh!" Lisbeth screamed from the bathroom. Asuna and Kirito were currently lounging and watching TV. When they heard the scream they both looked back and widen their eyes.

"What was that?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Lisbeth and the bathroom." Kirito said.

"What did you do?"

"Why do I have to do something, Asuna?" Kirito whined.

"Shut Up!" She yelled at Kirito. She turned to the door and gave it a nice knock. "Hey Lisbeth! You ok."

"Fine, I just fell into the toilette. Who left the seat up?" She said. She came out the bathroom and sat on the couch.

"My bad." Kirito said, not caring. Kirito was more focused on the television.

"It's alright! I should've looked down." Lisbeth expressed. "So what do you guys do for fun?"

"TV, and when I am feeling a little spicy, Sex!" Asuna said.

"I don't know what to say?" Lisbeth said.

"Well Kirito is currently stocking our neighbor, who he has a crush on." Asuna stated.

"Shut up! Asuna. We don't know her like that." Kirito said. Kirito didn't want everyone to know all his business.

"Oh, um wow. That sounds nice, I guess." Lisbeth said. "I hope you get him, but why stalk him? That's so you know?"

"Shut up." Kirito blurted. He was confused. Why did Asuna want to tell his business?

"You shut up." Asuna said. "And she said something nice."

Kirito crossed his arms, and returned his attention to the TV. Who did this new girl think she was coming into the home and telling him about himself? Forget her!

"Don't pout Kirito. You're not five." Asuna said. Lisbeth looked at both of them wide-eyed and crazy.

"So what did you find out?" Asuna said. Kirito had been on the hunt for days, and they got no information on Klein and his sexuality. He got that he was a fun, trust worthy, a humanitarian, but that told him nothing. What truly matters is his sexuality and what he thinks of Kirito.

"He likes to draw anime." Kirito said. That was the only thing Kirito knew. It was becoming sad, and almost laughable.

Then someone knocked on the door. . Kirito stared at the door and didn't move from the couch. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"You're lazy." She said to Kirito.

"No! I just like to relax and not be bothered with doors, and people." Kirito said.

Asuna rolled her eyes, and Lisbeth just started into space. She was forming opinions of them, and she felt in over her head. She was just a regular girl, living in an apartment with a crazy girl and a lazy gay boy. It was almost unbearable.

Asuna and Kirito stared at each other, as if in a battle as to who was going to answer the door. Lisbeth sighed. "I will get it."

She got up and went to the door and opened it. In front of her was a tall blonde guy, with little facial hair. He smiled.

"Hello is Kirito here." He said.

"Yeah just a second." Lisbeth said. She ran from the door and got Kirito. "Kirito is that Klein at the door?"

"He's here?" Kirito said. Damn, He didn't look good. He was wearing a transformer's T-Shirt and jogging pants. What would Klein think? Damn…..!

He walked up to the door and blushed at the sexiness that was before him. Klein had on a red tee and blue jeans. The shirt hugged his muscles and it made Kirito blush right on the spot. Who could be that sexy? He smiled and Kirito shuttered.

"Hi Klein."

"Kiri! My man." Klein said. 'Did he just call me Kiri! Ahhhhhhhhh! And I am his man!' Kirito screamed on the inside. He didn't let his face show it, as he was good at hiding emotions.

"Klein, my favorite buddy, guy, something." Kirito stumbled over his words, like some idiot. He hated himself right now.

"It's alright Kirito, just let the nickname thing flow." Klein said. "You'll figure out one."

"Of course." Kirito said. "You had one for me so I wanted to have one for you." Kirito said. He smiled brightly and Klein smiled back. Damn, he just wanted to sit and have dinner with Klein, and talk about their day.

"Well Kiri. I just had this party I was going to. It's supposed to be a cos-party. Did you wanna go?"

"Yes!" Lisbeth whispered. Only Kirito heard her. He turned around to see her, and Asuna spying. He turned back to Klein and shooed them away.

"Of course I will attend." Kirito said.

"Well Kiri pick you up tomorrow at eight." Klein said. "Oh and did you want to match? Like Captain America, and Batman or something like that?"

Kirito laughed. "Batman and Captain America are from two different publishers."

"Oh right? X-Men." Klein said.

"How bout Naruto. I be Sasuke and you be Naruto." Kirito said.

"Sounds cool." Klein said. "Alright, tomorrow at eight."


	4. Chapter 4

The hardest thing should not to be to find a Sasuke outfit. It should be simple, considering they had all types of other costumes. How many Captain America costumes could one store have? Kirito was stressing, as the party was tonight. He needed to find a Sasuke costume quickly, or things could get fucked.

"Damn, Diavel." Kirito said. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help? I mean pick one fast so I know who the hells on my side."

"I am sorry, okay." Diavel said. "I just don't see any and we have been to four costume stores okay. They just don't have it. How about we make you one. That will be nice, and original."

"Well which costume?" Kirito said.

"Sasuke only has one attire?" Diavel looked at him questionably, and ran a hand through his blue hair. Kirito could slap him. He was acting like an uneducated fool.

"Sasuke… has three main attires. You have the one form the original Naruto, The Shippuden one, and then there's The Last…. And those are just the main three."

"You are a lunatic." Diavel said. "I mean we can do the first one. The original is always the best."

"What if he wears the one from Shippuden?" Kirito didn't want to look like an idiot. He wanted to fit in. If Klein came to his door looking good and Kirito at his side looked odd. It would be full a waste of time. It would be shit.

"I am getting Asuna." Diavel went and grabbed Asuna from the other side of the store. She came over and joined their conversation.

"Kirito. I will help you make the stupid costume. Now stop acting like a little child and let's go find a blue shirt and I know exactly how to make the armbands. You will be perfect, and guess what will make this so much better?" Asuna smiled. "Our new roommate is a make up and hair stylist and she could do your hair."

Kirito frowned. So he had to beg the new girl to do his hair, and he had just been pissy to her. This day could not get anymore weirder. Besides he was already running from store to store to impress some sexy guy. It was crazy and he felt like one of those stupid girls from those stupid films. Next he was going to start loosing his mind.

"So… Will he get extensions?" Diavel chuckled.

"OMG… He might. I have been trying to get him to wear extensions forever." Asuna chuckled. "I would be like my early birthday present."

"Can we go so I won't be late?" Kirito said. "Because if I am late, I will never forgive you. You evil whores."

"Oh my, such language." Asuna said, as she and Diavel walked out the store. They were headed to a fabric store.

StrangeOdd….

If everything were to be perfect, it wouldn't be Kirito's life. He was sitting in the chair, and he had two hours before Klein would come. He was waiting for his costume and hair to be done. He was worried he wouldn't make it in time. He would be doomed.

He bets Klein hates late people, and he didn't want Klein to hate him, only love. Maybe fuck occasionally?

"Oh sweet freaken' fuck…." Kirito hissed. "Where the hell is Lisbeth?" Kirito was getting impatient. Lis to the fucking Beth had to run out and get supplies to his hair. How is she a stylist and she doesn't have the shit on hand.

"Kirito, she just moved out here form her small town. She still in college and she needed to run and get some more supplies. You think Sasuke's hair is easy to do?" Asuna rolled her eyes. "Now quit being such a brat."

Kirito sighed. This day was going to hell.

Then two minutes later Lisbeth ran through the door with supplies. "Sorry… I got held up."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…" Kirito rolled his eyes. "Could you come on?"

"Kirito. Don't be rude." Diavel said. "She's doing you a nice favor."

Kirito sighed. "I am sorry."

"It's okay…" She said. "Now…. Um… Could I see the photo?" Kirito passed her the phone and she glanced at it. "Oh sweet golly… Okay so… Let me start and are you tender headed, (Kirito nods) Alright I am a little tough so let me know when it hurts or else…. I won't stop, because I think it's fine."

"Yeah, whatever." Kirito dismissed her claim. There was not pain Kirito couldn't handle. He wasn't going to let her psych him out.

"Alright… I think I need to wash it… It is kind of greasy if you know what I mean?" She pulled Kirito over to the sink. She begins to wash his hair and Kirito had to admit, it was relaxing and soothing. He didn't think he would enjoy this, but the warm water in his head, felt nice.

He let out a nice sigh and relaxed, as she poured shampoo on his head. He didn't usually feel so relaxed.

Then the water stopped. He wanted to kill her, the enjoyment and the excitement and the feeling of the warm water. He wanted more and she just cut him off. He could slit her throat.

"I am sorry, but the washing couldn't last forever." She said, like she read his mind. Kirito was speechless. He didn't want to say a word back.

She took him back from the sink and sat him back down. She now began to comb his hair, much to Kirito dismay. It hurt like a bitch. He sort of wrapped his hair at the top, and Kirito wondered what she was doing?

"What is happening?" Kirito said. "Sasuke didn't have his hair wrapped."

"You're going to have to wear a wig…. I mean unless you want extensions?" Lisbeth said. "Asuna said you hate them, so I went with a wig."

"Oh god. Klein will think I'm bald." Kirito said.

"Oh calm down… It's not that bad… I will make it look like you're now even wearing a wig." She promised. "I am that good."

"All my trust is in you." Kirito said.

"Good." She said.

About an hour later Kirito was all done, and his hair looked just like Sasuke. He was so happy. He had sat through that awful experience. He hated getting his hair done. It was annoying. He'd rather do anything else.

Sadly, his costume was not done, and there was only an hour left. Diavel and Asuna were working hard. They got the Shirt and shorts done quickly and then they passed him the armbands. He ran into his room and put it all on, as he only had thirty mintues.

He looked in the mirror and panicked. He was missing the most important piece. The headband.

"Fuck." He should've grabbed one at the store. He was so fucked.

"Looking for this?" Asuna came into the room and handed him a headband. "This was sitting in the store and guess who went to get it?"

"Diavel?" Kirito questioned.

"Nope." Asuna said. "It was Lisbeth, the nice girl that you're so mean to."

"Oh." Kirito mouth formed an O. He put on the headband and went out to show his Coplay costume off.

"Cute." Diavel said.

"You look great." Lisbeth said.

"Oh Lisbeth… Thanks for the hair and the headband." Kirito said.

"Don't sweat it. We're roommates now." She smiled. Kirito heard a knock at the door and he took a deep breath.

"Got 'em…" Asuna said.

Kirito sighed and walked to the door. He opened it and there he was. There was Klein, all tall and handsome. He had on a Naruto costume and he looked perfect. Kirito smiled. He chose the original too.

"So you ready?" He asked, in his sexy voice.

"Of course." Kirito said.

Kirito left and he hoped this would be the best night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Only in Kirito wildest dream would he have ever envisioned Klein in a Naruto costume, or being so close to him. The moments they spent in the car were extremely wonderful. Kirito looked at him out of the corner of his eyes trying not to fangirl as he eyes ran over his orange suit and blond hair. He was an extremely attractive person, but Kirito would never let him know what he thought.

Klein didn't even know he had a crush on him. He probably thought he was just some stupid college student who desperately wanted to hang out with him. Still Kirito didn't know why, but he couldn't shake his crush.

They pulled up to the building, which looked pretty normal. It was a hall. They got of the car and went inside.

Inside of the party, there was bodies everywhere. Some were dancing, crying, and even laid out on the floor. The air was thick with cannabis and alcohol. Kirito couldn't take the smell, but he was happy he was here with Klein.

Many people had on cosplay attire. Kirito had seen a couple of Thors and he hadn't even made it through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

"Wow…" Kirito said. "I think this isn't what I expected." Kirito didn't go to parties that often. He preferred the comfort of his room and apartment. He probably wouldn't have come to something like this if it weren't for Klein.

"Well you've never been to one of these before?" Klein asked as if it were uncommon. The look on his face made Kirito wonder. He didn't seem phase by the music that stab their ears and the powerpuff girl cosplayer doing very un lady like things on the dancefloor.

"NO." Kirito said. "I've been to a couple of bars...but never anything like this. Is this what they call a rave?"

"Ha." Klein laughed. "No...Maybe I can take you to rave sometime."

"So where's your girlfriend?" Kirito asked. That was a question Kirito longed to ask. According to Klein he did have a girlfriend, which was shit on Kirito's parade.

"Oh she didn't want to come. So I thought I go with a friend." Klein said.

 _Well I'm glad you think we're friends, but I want to be more than friends, idiot._ "Oh okay." Kirito said. "Are you and her all good?"

"Fine. She's just, you know, women…" Klein said. Kirito didn't know the first thing about dating a woman, because he's never dated one, but the two he lives with a difficult, so he can only imagine. "Oh shit. I forgot you're gay."

"Yep." Kirito said. "But I hear ya. Asuna and, the new girl, Lisbeth are no walk in the park. They always whine about stupid stuff, like leaving the seat up."

Klein began to laugh. "You do that too." They walked through the party and found themselves some seats where they talked and ordered two special drinks called "The Maka Soul Berry."

"Yeah. I told them...it's not my fault you're too lazy to look down." Kirito said.

"Oh that's good. I think I might use that one on her, next time I see her." Klein said. "She always comes over to my place talking shit about how I never leave the seat down for her." Klein smiled and Kirito could feel a deep scarlet trace his cheeks. Damn, he was perfect.

"Yeah. It's a good comeback. I don't know what type of drink a Maka Soul berry is? But.."

"Me either. It was the special. I heard from a friend, who's supposed to meet us here, that it's pretty good." Kirito twitched at the mention that others were supposed to join him. Of course this wasn't a date, but still he was hoping for a some alone time. Then he was suppose to maybe come between him and this girlfriend of his. Come to think of it, he didn't even know Klein's name

"Oh okay. What's her name?" Kirito asked.

"Who?" Klein said.

"Your girlfriend." Kirito said.

"Oh. Her name is Alice." Klein said. "She's a long hair blond. She's nice looking'." Klein pulled out a phone and showed Kirito a picture. She wasn't just nice looking, she's fucking beautiful. Kirito can feel a spike of jealousy looking at her photo. Her eyes were big and blue and her hair looked so healthy long and blonde. Dammit.

"Oh wow. She's nice looking." Kirito forced himself to say those words. It's really an understatement, but he can't let Klein know he thinks she nice looking. "So is she going to the same college as you?"

"No. She wants to be lawyer." Klein shrugged. "I'm really cool with that...I think it's nice what she's doing. Although, he doesn't really like what I'm doing…"

"Oh so she doesn't believe you can make money in video games." Kirito has found his way in. She doesn't like what he's doing. If he played this right, Klein would be a kiss away.

"She just doesn't think that I could do it, I guess." Klein said. "She said grown men shouldn't waste their time on video games. She wants me to be a doctor." Kirito was offended. He loved video games more than anyone else.

"Oh...Well maybe she isn't the one. If she can't support you...maybe you shouldn't talk to her anymore." Kirito suggested. "Well not talk to her. I mean you know what I mean." Damn Kirito could not find the right way to say what he wanted to say.

"Break up with her." Klein said.

"Well if you think you should. If you want to be in a relationship with someone they have to support you, or else there's no point of being in a relationship." Kirito said. Maybe he was a little biased.

"Yeah." Klein looked down. This was a party and Kirito made him upset.

"Maybe you can talk to Alice and try to get her to see things your way. Like the things you draw and what you want to want to do." Kirito suggested. He couldn't bear to see that said look on Klein's face. It's such a nice face and Kirito didn't want to be the reason he was sad. Still he did need to get rid of that girlfriend.

Klein's phone buzzed and he looked down at it. "Oh...my friends can't come." He said. "So do you want to dance. I'm sure we can find a place in that heap of bodies."

 _He wanted to dance with me?_ "Sure." Kirito smiled as they walked over to the dance floor. Kirito couldn't really dance, but if Klen offered, who was he to turn it down. He began to rock side to side and he can see Klein laughing.

"You have two left feet." He said. Kirito was glad the dim lights head his blush on his face. Someone passed what looked like a blunt to Klein and Klein began to smoke it. _He just smoked things from other people's mouths._

He passed the blunt to Kirito, who made a face at it. "Oh I don't smoke."

"Well start now." Klein had a sly smile on his face.

Kirito couldn't resist it. He took the lit blunt in hand and gave it a small puff. Kirito began to cough afterwards and Klein grabbed the blunt and handed back to the owner.

"Just breath." Klein chuckled.

"God that...was str...ong." Kirito said between coughs. He caught his breath and the music began to change. A slow song boomed through the speakers.

Kirito felt mortified. He looked to Klein who was still giggling about the smoking incident. Kirito silently blushed.

Kirito was about to walk off the dance floor. There was no way Klein was going to dance with him.

He was grabbed by the arm. "I thought we were dancing."

"To a slow song?" Kirito asked.

"What's the difference." He pulled back and he held him close. "We can still dance can't we?"

"Yes." Kirito sighed as he was pulled closer into Klein. The warmth coming from his chest was amazing and he felt pretty good as well. Kirito melted into Klein and the world seemed to be coming together, piece by piece.

 


End file.
